tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Legions of Quel'Doran
The Legions of Quel'Doran are the professional army of the Quel'Doran Empire known for their advanced tactics and ability to adapt to overcome any obstacle. Compositon The Quel’Doran Legions, are comprised of 12 Hossari, made up of over 1200 men each, 1000 Legionaries, two hundred Officers and any number of specialised units that are assigned where they are needed. Leadership Each Hossari ''is commanded by a ''Tura ''or Master, who has the role of carrying out the wishes of the Royal Family, and to a lesser extent the Imperial Senate. Under each of them are 12 ''Kanari ''or Leaders, these would be in control of 2 or more garrisons of troops or provinces under Quel’Doranian control, they would be Commander-in-chief of the garrisons with a high degree of autonomy. Apprentices Another group, while not strictly official, are the ''Nessari ''who are usually someone the ''Kanari ''or ''Tura ''have taken on as an apprentice, while not the second in command in a battle, if the commander died in combat they would be expected to take command of the Legion. Commanders Next are the ''Estolari ''who are third in command of the legion and the ''Kintari ''who are the sons and daughters of highborn families, a ''Nessari ''would often be chosen from the most gifted of these. ''Estolari ''are usually long serving veterans from a lower social status than the ''Kintari ''whom they outranked. He is used as a senior officer in charge of training legionnaires. ''Kintari ''would serve as lieutenants to whoever would take them on as apprentices, similar to the ''Nessari. The lead officers in the Legion are the Carakri, from the elvish meaning ‘Fanged Ones’, with multiple ranks denoting different levels of personal achievement which is marked by bands of colour somewhere on their person. A Carakri ''uniform consists of a red cape (often forgone in infantry ranks unless in dress uniform) and a black and gold ''Tarai ''or scaled armour with lobstered plates worn over a black silk tunic and woollen trousers or kilt. The standard issue weapons of an officer include an ''Aimaeg ''or short sword, an ''Anmaeg ''or long sword and a ''Tinmaeg ''or dagger often hidden somewhere on the body of the officer where they can easily access it at a moment’s notice. Specialist Roles Seconds Lower ranks include ''Minyari ''who were the ''Carakri’s ''second in command, the ''Neldari ''who served as Commander of the Watch, or third in command, under the ''Minyari. Next the Urari ''who are in charge of a single cavalry unit of 10 or so men and horses with the ''Ladari ''or Campmakers who serve as leaders of advanced ten men scouting parties ahead of the Legion or as patrols of an area. Banner Bearers Special positions in the Legion include the ''Tessar ''or banner bearer who holds the standard of the Legion or ''Hessari, this is quite a sought after post as it is considered a great honour to bring the standard into battle at the head of the army. The Maldari ''are the bankers of the Legion, handing out pay and allotting gold to quartermasters, they would also a separate smaller standard and act as a rallying point for particular units. Horn Blowers The ''Rombari ''are the horn blowers, working together with the ''Maldari ''they deliver the audible commands to the unit. Imperial Banner Bearer The ''Poldori ''are a recent edition to the Legion, they carry a separate standard that bears the sigils of the Imperial Family to remind the troops who they fight for. Engineers and other Specialised Roles The ''Akhari ''are those troops who possess a certain skill set that allows them to perform a duty beyond work of an average Legionnaire and exempts them from manual labour, these include engineers, artillerymen, musicians, drill and weapons instructors, carpenters, hunters and medical staff. These men are still fully trained legionaries however and can be called upon to serve in the battle lines when needed. Trainers ''Ianti ''are Legionnaires that have served enough time to retire but have chosen to stay on, they are exempt from manual labour but usually take on the duties of assisting in the training of new troops. Cavalry The Legions of Quel'Doran have historically never used massed cavalry, preferring to utilise large formations of infantry moving in unison. The exception however are the centaurs that have joined the ranks of the Legions, these are known as ''enque dal, ''who carry out specialised roles for their garrison, as scouts, messengers or in some cases they are utilised as fighting units in formations. The highest ranking centaur in the Legions is Sagitton, a master tactician that has personally trained many of the outriders and phalanx cohorts. Recently, the Legionnaires stationed in Anar'Putta have taken to taming a local population of griffons to use as mounts for scouting and reconnaissance. Their use is seen as quite innovative and a petition for the Legions to adopt the breeding of these griffons for wider use has been made to the Senate. Spies The ''Yavari ''are the Legions spy network, these men and women are often members of the Legion’s normal troop units that serve as such until they are called for a mission, infiltration, sabotage, assassination and espionage are common themes. Some ''Yavari ''go through rigorous training to enhance the Imperial elves already strong mental resistance to extreme levels to prevent the risk of information being taken by enemy forces. Directly translated from elvish, ''yavari means fruit merchant. Many of the Legion's spies join with merchant guilds and the Empire's trade network, both to learn about the Empire's interests in foreign territories as well as integrating into foreign politics. Mages A small group of mages is assigned to every Legion, known as templari, they are often very secretive and their order seldom fraternises with the rest of the Legion. Occasionally one or more will serve as council to the commanders. Legions There are twelve legions currently in service to the Empire of Quel'Doran, though another, thirteenth legion was created long ago by the vampire lords, it traveled west soon after the First Civil War and has not been seen or heard from in hundreds of years. I Legion The First Legion is the oldest and most storied, though it is also the one with the most ties to the vampires that once ruled Quel'Doran, siding with them during the Second Civil War and many of the tura leaving with their retinues during the Long Night. The First Legion holds many artefacts from the early days of elven travel into Tolas, with weapons and armour that can be called upon to overcome foes too powerful for the other Legions to combat. It's symbol and heraldry uses a black sun motif, along with the names of the many battles and champions associated with the Legion. II Legion The Second were among the first Legion to arrive on Etan following the First Civil War, and have a history closely tied to the use of naval forces. They mainly protect the waters around Quel'Doran, though a considerable number of their forces deploy in the Dividing Sea protecting traders traveling to the Yantir colonies. During the Rise of Tiamat, the Second Legion was deployed against the Cult of the Dragon during the invasion of Darazil. They retreated with what forces survived the battle after the Dragon Queen took to the air above the battle. The heraldry of this legion features a hippocampus, a creature the Legion has tamed and deploys in warfare. III Legion IV Legion V Legion VI Legion VII Legion VIII Legion IX Legion X Legion XI Legion XII Legion XIII Lost Legion Category:OrganisationsCategory:Elf Category:Quel'Doran Empire